


fooled around and fell in love

by zoinksjunko



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Slightly different personalities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoinksjunko/pseuds/zoinksjunko
Summary: In which McNamara meets a cute girl at the library with a love for music.
Relationships: Heather Chandler/Heather McNamara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	fooled around and fell in love

**Author's Note:**

> idk how this works but!! here is a fic I wrote a while back just finished. <3  
> might make a part two from chandlers perspective with more cute shit but we'll see.
> 
> btw Macs an artist in this who makes fanart of Hatsune Miku. no I am not taking criticism.

The first thing McNamara notices about Chandler is her eyes.

It's late in the afternoon, the library is warm and comfortable, a gentle breeze brushing over McNamara's skin. Her elbow is planted firmly on the table with her head resting on her palm as she studies her work, briefly, before dragging her pencil across the paper. Veronica and Duke are sitting across from her, working on their assignments they have spent all afternoon trying to finish while occassionally chatting excitedly to each other about something stupid, like Moby Dick or Veronica's mom special spaghetti.

She sighs, setting her pencil down on her sketchbook, and lets her gaze wander around the small library for some inspiration. It's crammed full with rows of bookshelves and long polished tables, the colors boring and desaturated, music playing from the stereo on the counter.

It's as she's observing her surroundings, that she sees her for the first time.

There's two libararians standing at the front desk, one shuffling through the thick stack of paperwork while the other was busy with a customer, "This one? Are you sure? Have you even checked the back?" There's malice touching her words as the libararian tilts her head, eyes wide and glimmering like a ocean under the sunlight, a deceptive smile tugging at her lips. Her copper curls pulled into a charmingly messy bun held together by a velvet red scrunchie, and honestly, McNamara was instantly enamoured. From the stained red converse, to the cute little crinkle between her brows, everything about this girl is incredibly adorable.

"Sure, as long as it's decent."

McNamara watches as her cold blues narrow down into a sharp glare, her lips twisting into a harsh grimace. "Decent." She spat, brows drawn together. "If you're seriously going to make such a careless decision based on the cover, because it looks decent, then I pity for the person you've decided to gift this to. A book is not something you can just―"

"Alright, that's enough Chan, go put those books back where they belong or something, alright?" The other libararian, a guy with dark hair and a way too big black hoodie that seems to swallow him whole, tells the girl to which the girl lets out a shallow snort, pushing the cart stacked full with books to the biography section, disappearing into the rows of bookshelves.

Instantly, she picks her pencil back up, spotting the girl in the furthest corner, trying to reach the highest shelf, one hand resting on the cart for leverage. She's clearly too stubborn to grab the stool a few inches away, and god fucking dammit, McNamara thinks she's already in love.

She moves the pencil over the paper in her best attempt of capturing the beauty standing in front of her, brows twitching together at each small mistake she notices and has to correct. The drawing has to be as perfect as the girl herself ― from the shine of her eyes to the cute little four leaf clover that holds her fringe in place ― it all needs to be perfect.

Once it's finished, the sketch still looks sloppy and messy, but it looks good enough for McNamara to be satisfied. She swiftly scribbles down her number on the page, before ripping it from her sketchbook, to which Duke perks up from the same boring book she always reads. "Heather? Whatcha doing?" Veronica asks, gesturing to the paper in her hands.

"Something that's definitely stupid," She mumbles, getting up and crossing the room to where the girl stood in front one of the shelves, fiddling with the buttons of her flannel, and as she approaches the girl, she can't help but feel intimidated by the girl's deep scowl and harsh glare.

And holy fucking shit, this girl is even cuter up close, McNamara couldn't even have dreamed up a girl this cute.

She clears her throat, her heart beating like a goddamn bongo drum, and her hands starting to get clammy as hell when she holds the piece of paper out for grabs, swallowing against the lump in her throat. "Uhm, I drew you, and I thought you'd want the drawing,"

The girl, in question, raises a brow and gingerly takes the drawing into her hands. Her features immediately soften, her cheeks burning a bright red that matches with that of her flannel, her lips quirking up into a bashful smile, and eyes shining with admiration when she looks back up to McNamara, a look of which she feels undeserving.

After a moment of silence, the girl speaks, her voice soft and soothing. "Uhm, thanks," She scratches at her cheek, glancing at McNamara before dropping her gaze to the floor, biting on her bottom lip. "Very smooth, by the way, putting your number under there," She says, with a charming laugh, avoiding eye contact at all costs.

McNamara's lips pull into a wide, amused grin, a chuckle tearing from her throat. "I know. I'm Heather McNamara, by the way,"

The corner of her mouth lifts, and she huffs out a laugh. "Ooh, confident, I like that. I'm Heather Chandler, but you can call me Chan,"

"Well, Chan, are you gonna call me sometime?"

A smirk curls the corners of her lips as she answers, "Maybe."

/ / /

The third or fourth time McNamara meets with Chandler, she's wearing glasses with thick lenses.

At first, McNamara doesn't even notice, too focused on her current artwork of fucking Hatsune Miku as Chandler pulls up to her table, plopping a pile of books on the table and McNamara looks up, "Hey, Heath-" and she freezes.

Her breath is caught in her throat as she is awestruck by the sight of Chandler, and her cold, wide eyes move over her, lingering. Concerned. "...You okay?"

It takes McNamara a moment to answer, too distracted by the cute red glasses on Chandler's face. "Yeah, I'm good," She stammers, stumbling over her words. "I didn't think you wore glasses? Is that new? Did you turn blind or something..?"

Chandler scoffs, shaking her head. "No, dumbass, I need these to read. Seriously, each time I see you, your stupidity seems to surprise me over and over again."

McNamara feels her frozen heart melt at the thought of Chandler nose deep in a book with those thick ass glasses on her face. "They... They look very cute on you."

Chandler's lips tug into the same bashful smile she wore when they first met, her eyes going soft as she casts them to the ground. "Do you really think so? JD says they make me look like a nerd. And as you know, I'm not a goddamn nerd, I'm a geek."

"Yeah, I really think so, they look adorable on you,"

Chandler barks out a little laugh, sitting down across from McNamara, biting her lip to stop herself from making too much noise, a blush tinting the tip of her nose and her cheeks. McNamara finds herself staring at the small freckles doting her skin, and expects Chandler to mumble a simple thank you, though instead, she parts her lips and starts to go on a whole tangent about music.

McNamara can't help but lean forward as she listens closely to each word that leave Chandler's lips.

///

The two of them still regularly meet up at the library and go on dates, but Chandler rather enjoys spending time at McNamara's place.

It's a late evening and Chandler doesn't want to go home, so she stays. McNamara has been thinking for a while, and she thinks she's finally ready to confess to Chandler.

Chandler's sitting atop of McNamara's bed, plucking at the strings of her guitar, an old acoustic she had brought with her. McNamara can't help but watch as her fingers curl over the strings, pressing down a few chords and moving through some interesting progressions. She turns to her sketchbook, grabbing her pencil to catch the sight in front of her on paper, dragging the pencil across and back.

Fascinated, McNamara sketches as Chandler's hands move fluidly, losing herself in the music and eyes falling shut. God- How is she not aware of the effect she has on Mac? She must know to some degree, otherwise she wouldn't play with the strings of McNamara's heart like this.

Her jaw clenches when Chandler softly begins to hum along to her guitar, her voice smooth and low, and McNamara sucks in a breath, her hands moving on her own before Chandler's come to an abrupt stop. "Wait, don't stop now!" McNamara whines, tearing the rough sketch from her sketchbook with a meek little sigh, trying to stuff away the disappointment growing hot and ugly in her chest. "It sounded so good,"

"Mhm, maybe some other time. What is that? Another drawing of me? Awwh, Macky, you didn't have to!-"

"Yes, but it's ugly, because you stopped playing so I couldn't get done on time. I hope you're happy." McNamara tells her with a pout, and Chandler reaches out with grabby hands, trying to snatch it from her. "No, wait, I need to add something-"

"Gimme it, dumbass, I wanna seeeee!"

McNamara quickly scribbles 'I love you' onto the piece paper before Chandler snags it from her hands, staring at the drawing of herself with interest. When her eyes skim over the words, her face lights up in bright red. It happens fast. The drawing is set aside, and Chandler curls her fingers in McNamara's blouse, pulling her in close, pressing her soft lips against McNamara's. Their lips move against each other, and Chandler sucks on McNamara's bottom lip for a moment, before pulling off of her lips, pressing their foreheads together, and Chandler lets out a soft giggle. "That took you long, idiot. But I love you too," She mumbles, breathless.

McNamara chuckles, smiling at Chandler and cups her face in her palms, before kissing her again.


End file.
